


this is my kingdom come

by OnyxSphynx



Series: newmann one-shots [17]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Let Them Sleep, M/M, Minor Angst, Post-Pitfall, They need it, implied established newt/hermann, or well after the almost-apocalypse, post-drift, sharing a bed after the apocalypse, uprising dni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphynx/pseuds/OnyxSphynx
Summary: Post-Pitfall, Hermann wakes up by Newt's side.





	this is my kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon prompt: "How about Hermann and Newt waking up after crashing in the same bed the day after they saved the world and remembering that OMG they saved the world?"

Hermann wakes, pressed in an awkward position, an arm thrown over his waist. He shifts, confused, and the person pressed against him groans. The sound percolates through his mind, and he realizes who it’s from— _Newt_.

The man in question mumbles something, pressing his face against Hermann’s neck, seeming to doze off again, and Hermann whispers, throat hoarse, “Newton—Newton, get  _off_ of me.”

This, at least, seems to get his attention, and Newt bolts upright, the sudden movement making Hermann’s head pound—ah, yes, the  _Drift connection_. Lovely. His head spins for a moment longer, and he tries to stay still, stomach already queazy.

“What’s wrong?” Newt questions, frantically scanning the room, “is there another Kaiju—” he stops. “Hermann, did we really—?”

Hermann nods carefully. “Yes, we did.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Newt breathes, eyes wide, “dude, we  _stopped the apocalypse_. What the  _fuck_?!?” He climbs out of the tiny bed, careful to not jostle Hermann, and begins pacing. “Wait, if the Kaiju aren’t coming anymore, then…what happens to us? I mean, what do we do?”

Hermann presses his eyes closed. “I have no idea, darling. None at all.”

Newt gapes at him. “What—you don’t? You have contingency plans for  _everything.”_

“I…” Hermann pauses. “I didn’t think…”

“That we’d win?” Newt questions. Hermann’s silence is answer enough. “Oh, Herman…” he makes his way back to the bed, sits at the edge, strokes Hermann’s hair. “I…I’m so sorry, Hermann. I knew you were stressed, but I didn’t think…”

 _I didn’t think that you thought it was a hopeless goal_. The words echo through his mind, and Hermann draws in a breath. “Did you…?” he questions. Newt stills.

“Ah, shit,” he mumbles. “I didn’t realize that Drifting would do… _that_.” He lets out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I’ll try and…try and not. Since you probably don’t want my thoughts bumping around in your head.”

Feeling less queazy, now, Hermann reaches out a hand to clumsily pat Newt’s cheek. “No, don’t apologize, darling, it’s not your fault.” 

Newt drops his head, and Hermann pats the space by his side. “Come lie down, Newton. We can figure it out in the morning, yes?”

Newt lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah, yeah. Yeah, later. Alright. Thanks.” Carefully, he climbs back into the bed next to Hermann, and Hermann rolls over, putting an arm over him, drags the blanket up so it covers the both of them.

With a soft sigh, Newt relaxes against him, breath evening out, and Hermann allows the warmth to lull him to sleep.


End file.
